


Knight in Black Lace

by thatgirl_youknowtheone



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, story may contain traces of friendship, though it may be vehemently denied by both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_youknowtheone/pseuds/thatgirl_youknowtheone
Summary: If you find a crying girl in the bathroom, you're basically obligated by the female code of ethics to do whatever you can to help her out.Even if it's prom night and the girl in question is your worst enemy.





	Knight in Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this thing I made forever ago and decided to dig up and post here ~

“Oh no… oh no oh no oh no oh no.”

Paulina leaned against the sink in the Casper High girl’s bathroom, a white slip covering her body and a pink dress in her hands. She held up the silky material to give it another look over, hoping beyond hope that the damage wasn’t as bad as it had seemed in the darkness of the gym.

The dress was beautiful, strapless and form-fitting, it was cool to the touch and shimmered in the light, it made her feel like a magical fairy-tale princess. It was almost perfect, it seemed the only thing it had been missing was a decent seamstress if the huge tear up the side reaching almost to the white, lacy edge of the armpit was any indication.

She had barely managed to make it to the bathroom without the whole thing coming apart and leaving her practically in her underwear in the middle of the dance floor after one little thread had come loose and found its way under her foot. Paulina had never run so fast in her life, especially not in heels.

The bathroom being completely empty was both a blessing and a curse, there was no one to see her in this incredibly embarrassing moment… because they were all waiting for the moment the Prom King and Queen would be crowned, it was supposed to happen any minute now and nobody wanted to miss it.

Paulina felt her eyes burn and quickly blinked away her tears, she already had to deal with a ruined dress, she would not allow her makeup to follow. It wouldn’t be so bad if she hadn’t left her bag at the drinks table, she always kept some lipstick and mascara on her person, of course she’d also have her phone too and would be able to call Star for help. It was like fate was conspiring against her, some otherworldly god had decided that today would be ‘Ruin Paulina’s Life’ day. The only thing that could possibly make any of this worse would be-

“-ly be a minute, it’s not like I care who’s picked anyway.”

The owner of the muffled voice opened the bathroom door with her head over her shoulder, but once she’d finished speaking to whoever was outside she closed the door and turned around. Sam Manson froze for a moment, taking the scene in. A watery eyed Paulina handling a torn piece of pink material.

“What?!” Paulina snapped at the intruder, eyeing her intricately laced, high collared, perfectly intact, gothic, black dress with what she refused to admit was jealousy.

Sam raised an eyebrow and set her shoulders back, ready to retort, but the potential snarky comment died on her lips when Paulina’s mascara began to run down her face as her self control finally broke.

Paulina uselessly fanned her face with her hands as she sobbed, though the action seemed to be more self-soothing than practical. Sam watched for no more than a few seconds before heaving a ragged sigh and dragging herself over to the near-hysterical girl with whom she was unfortunately sharing the bathroom.

“Look, give me your dress.” Sam said as she pulled a small white box out of her bag. Paulina gave her a distrustful look instead, Sam rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. “C’mon, it’s not like I can make it any worse, so let’s see the damage.” She flexed her fingers expectantly.

Paulina clung to the remains of her dress with delicately painted, nails. “What are you going to do?” she asked, her voice ripe with suspicion. Sam opened the little white box in her hands, it was marked with a red cross. Paulina gave it a quizzical glance. “Why did you take a first aid kit to prom?”

Sam opened it up and said, “With the amount of ghost attacks in this town? I’m surprised there aren’t more people carrying them everywhere.” she pulled a small curved needle and a piece of thread out of the box. “This needle’s supposed to be for stitching up injuries but I could probably still use it for a dress.”

Once again she stretched out her hand. Paulina, against her better judgement, hesitantly handed over the useless piece of fabric. Sam shook it out and studied the torn side, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “It’s not so bad, just a split seam.” Paulina heard her murmur before she promptly turned the dress inside out and began to sew.

Paulina watched in careful silence, keeping a firm eye on Sam’s sewing until her improvised seamstress spoke again. “There’s some mascara and eye-liner and stuff in my bag, you should probably clean yourself up.” Paulina took a glance in the mirror behind her, immediately noticed the black tears streaking her face and quickly made use of the paper towel dispenser to her left.

By the time she’d cleaned up and replaced her make-up Sam had put her first aid kit away. Paulina picked up the dress, looking over it for any signs of tampering, but the only thing wrong with it that she could see was…

“You didn’t finish.” Paulina sniffed and held the dress out, the seam had been sewn up between the armpit and past the waist, but the rest had been left hanging open.

Sam finished packing up and strung her bag over her shoulder. “I ran out of thread, you’ll just be showing off a little leg. It’s not like you’d be the only one, people will probably think your dress looked like that the whole time.”

Paulina ran the fabric through her hands one more time before slipping it over her head. She posed in front of the mirror, turning around and swishing the shimmery fabric. She stood side on and lifted her arm, analysing the seam. It was perfect.  
“Wow… you’re really good at this.” Paulina commented. “I didn’t know you could sew.”

Sam looked over her work, a satisfied smile across her lips. “Yeah, my grandma taught me.”

Paulina paused in her posing and turned to Sam, she narrowed her eyes as if she were searching her face for something. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Sam almost look embarrassed, she turned away and folded her arms. “It’s not that I was trying to be nice… it’s just…” she paused, her hands flew away from her chest as if she could catch the words she fumbled for, “this one time there was a ghost attack at the mall, and when I jumped over a broken wall to hide something yanked my skirt and tore it off, I had to wait in the bathroom for Danny and Tuck to go buy me a skirt to wear home.” for a moment Paulina saw a soft smile grace Sam’s face, “The one they got didn’t fit right but at least I could walk home with it.” the smile faded and Sam’s mask of indifference was in place once again.

There were a few moments of silence before Paulina realised that Sam had nothing else to say. The awkward feeling in the air was almost tangible and Paulina struggled to find the appropriate words to break the silence.

“So…” she began, “You’re not gonna be asking me for any favours after this, are you?” Paulina made sure to keep her tone light, and to lace a playful smirk on her lips. She was delighted when Sam played along.

“God, no way. If I go ‘round asking you for favours, people might think I did something nice for you. Or worse, they’ll think we’re friends.” Sam finished her sentence with a dramatic horrified shudder that almost pulled a giggle from Paulina. Almost. “You better get out there.” Sam nodded towards the door, “I haven’t heard any applause so they probably haven’t crowned anyone yet.” and with a swish of black lace she was out the door.

Paulina glanced into the mirror, checking her make-up one last time before following her saviour back out onto the gym, just in time to hear two names called out. Dash spotted her from across the room and hurried over to walk her up to the stage to collect their crowns.


End file.
